


Leave the Glasses On

by serafina19



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina19/pseuds/serafina19
Summary: Amy discovers that she’s not the only one who wears glasses. AU early Season 2.





	Leave the Glasses On

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started writing ages ago thanks to a comment discussion I had with a fellow A03 writer on one of their stories. It was intended to be a series, but I never seemed to be able to finish the other parts, so I decided to post the one part I had actual content for. To that writer, sorry it's so late, but hopefully you enjoy it. And who knows, maybe one day, I'll finish the rest.

It was no secret that Jake was a fan of sleep, so the fact there was a persistent knock on his door was extremely annoying. Getting out of bed, he grabbed his glasses, figuring it was his neighbour again. It turned out he couldn't be more wrong, as his partner was standing on the other side of the door with one hand on her hip and the other holding coffee.  
  
“Santiago, what are you doing here?”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Let me guess, your alarm didn’t work again?” She brushed past him and turned on the main light switch just inside of his apartment, causing Jake to scowl.  
  
_Sure, just come on in and interrupt my morning. Why not?_  
  
Amy scoffed as she looked back at him leaning against the door.  “I swear, Peralta, you need to diversify your waking criteria.”

Only half-listening to her, he closed the door. “Is it Monday?” Because he had no idea why she would be here otherwise. Sure, they hung out after work, but weekend mornings were another matter.

Regardless, it was clear that she wasn't pleased. “I knew this was going to happen.” Pointing her finger at him, she put the coffee down on the nearby table. “I told you that you couldn’t handle the Sunday morning wake-up call.”

“For what exactly?”  The day didn't exactly help narrow things down, but he decided to play along, so he pretended to have a realization. “Wait, I remember now.”

She was tempted to sigh in relief, but when his initial reaction was followed by him standing still and giving her the blankest of expressions, Amy knew something was up. “Jake?”

Sure enough, she had caught him in a lie, so his façade fell. “You were supposed to say what I was helping you with.”

“You know what?” Amy huffed before continuing, “I’ll do this on my own.” He would likely only slow her down anyway and the last thing she needed was for Captain Holt to be disappointed in her for something that should be a cakewalk like this assignment.

She was about to pass him again, but Jake held up his hand. “Job fair right? We have a booth at some upstate college.”  Looking at her surprised eyes, he brought his hand down and took a step back. “Give me a few minutes to get ready.”

With a grin, Amy turned around, glad that his hand wasn't inches from touching her now. “I prepared for that too.” She walked over to the table and picked up the coffee again. “Here, take this.” 

“The coffee is for me?”

“The way you drink it Peralta, it’s hardly coffee, but yes, it’s for you.” To be honest, Amy was always a bit afraid of forgetting her partner’s coffee order when she started as a cop, but there was no way that she would ever forget five sugars and two creams. As he took the coffee, she grinned at him. “Again, I knew this was going to happen.”

“Thanks,” he said and took a sip. Yep, it was definitely his, considering on most days Amy preferred black coffee.

With the crisis now averted, Amy allowed herself to relax slightly and focus on a particular detail of Jake’s appearance. “Since when do you wear glasses?”

All that time, he had almost forgotten he was wearing them. “Always...rarely.”

Understandably, that made no sense to her. “What?”

“Always needed them, always hated them. Therefore rarely wear them.”  He took them off, folding them in his hands. “Sorry, I forgot I was wearing them,” he added before walking to his room to get dressed.

“Don’t apologize,” she called from the hallway. “You… you pull them off actually.”

Jake grinned as he pulled the door towards him, letting go the door knob to leave it open a crack. “They don’t really fit my bad boy image.”

“Neither does your love of Taylor Swift.” 

 “That’s disappointing,” Jake said as he took off his shirt and tossed it on his bed, silently wishing that he had heard his alarm this morning so it didn’t feel like every second he spent waking up and trying to make decisions was grating on Amy’s nerves to get out of the door. Even though he couldn’t see her, it felt like everywhere he looked, he could see that same expression she gave him when he first opened the door.

At least she brought him coffee, so that distracted him for a couple of seconds until he grabbed his cleanest professional pants. At this point, the last thing he needed was her telling him that he had to change, even if most days, he enjoyed ruffling her feathers a little.

 “I didn’t think you wore contacts,” she said, her impatience with the silence likely getting the best of her. “Don’t tell me that you need a lifetime movie too.”

“Har har,” was his immediate response as he did the button on his pants. “Nah, mine are mainly for driving and the odd detail work. I’m not blind like you.”

“Seriously though, you look good with them.”

That caused Jake to pause for a second as he looked at his glasses. There was a genuineness to her tone that he hadn’t expected, which was nice, but he couldn’t focus on that. Picking them back up, Jake put them on his face and walked to the doorway. “That’s because this is what actual cool glasses look like.”

Amy scoffed from the end of the hallway and crossed her arms. It wasn’t like his glasses were much different than hers. His had much smaller frames, but in the end, they served the same function. Sure, she had meant what she said earlier, but she had covered that ground already, so she moved her focus elsewhere. “Please tell me you’re planning to put a shirt on.”

“I don’t know,” Jake said, looking down and streaming his hand across his chest. “Don’t you think college kids might like that? Not everything is buttoned up shirts and dress slacks.”

He meant that as a dig, but she also took note of how he was currently wearing dress slacks. “It is, unless you want to explain to Holt that we have a bunch of drunk frat boys on the new recruit list.”

“Increased numbers is a good thing,” he said after shrugging a shoulder.

“Jake!”

He rolled his eyes at her outburst. “Relax, Ames, of course I’m going to put on a shirt.”  As the door closed partly behind him, Amy found herself pacing in the main area, checking her watch to ensure they weren’t too late when Jake spoke up again. “I know why I got stuck with this, but why did you volunteer?”

It was a fair question, since it was rare to have people volunteer for this stuff, but Amy figured that her answer wouldn’t be a surprise to him. “I’m trying to improve my skills with a younger demographic. If I want to make captain, I have to relatable.”

She faintly heard the sound of him laughing from the bedroom. “First step, get rid of _your_ glasses, possibly followed by laser surgery.” Amy had heard this story from him before, so she was ready with a reply, but his voice stopped her. “Other than that, you just need to relax. Be yourself and they’ll see what I do. A high achiever who finds better success when she doesn’t try too hard.”

That was… oddly nice of him. And completely unexpected, so Amy found herself stumbling a bit before she delivered her response to his latter comment. “Finding a mentor isn’t trying too hard, it –”

“Makes you look kind of desperate?” he interjected, a point that hurt a little, which Jake seemed to sense as he walked right up to the door and poked his head outside to look at her. “That was a shitty thing to say. I’m sorry, Amy.”

“It’s okay, you’re just getting up.” She knew that he meant it though. The problem was that was part of her personality and she doubted that would be changing anytime soon. However, she would be lying if she didn’t see any merits in what Jake was saying. 

He shook his head right away though. “I appreciate that, but still, that’s no excuse,” he said, unnecessarily in her books, but she felt her chest warm at the gesture. “All I meant was it can get a bit much at times and that you often get better results when you relax in your approach. And it's honestly a nitpick because you're one of the best detectives this city has.”

Amy was so glad that he popped back into his room after saying that because she couldn't hold back her expression for much longer. As her smile grew, she said, “Thanks Jake,” feeling a lot more relaxed now. Of course, not that relaxed. “Are you almost ready though? I only planned ten minutes for this part of the morning.”

Jake sighed. “What did I just tell you?”

“I’ll relax when we arrive at our booth on time and we beat our numbers from last year.”

“That’s doubtful, but luckily, I am ready.” The door opened and Jake walked outside and it took everything that Amy had to not react to it. Not only did he keep on the dress pants, but he also paired it with a respectable button-down shirt under his police jacket. “Will this pass?”

“Yeah,” she said with a grin, “You look beautiful.”

Jake shook his head before downing the rest of his coffee. “That’s a weird thing to own, Santiago.” He did a jump shot to try and get the empty container into the garbage bin in his kitchen, but when he missed, he just shrugged.

Amy didn’t pay much attention to his comment as she looked over to make sure that there wasn’t any coffee leaking from the cup. “Don’t care, let’s go.”

 They left the apartment and walked into the elevator, letting the silence take over for a minute. It wasn’t the easiest situation, not to mention the inevitable car ride ahead, but their natural dynamic was starting to return, which made things a lot easier between them.

Of course, that was what Amy believed before she blurted, “Rosa told me that you have a date coming up with her friend.”

“Yeah,” he said with a hesitant chuckle. “I finally decided to call her.”

When he continued to stare ahead, Amy let out a small sigh of relief. While she was glad that he was moving on, she hoped he didn't get the wrong impression from her asking that question, especially since he did seem genuinely nervous about the date.

So when the elevator arrived, she knew what she had to do. “You should take your own advice and be yourself, Peralta.”  Amy turned once she got out of the elevator and walked backwards a couple of steps before adding, “And honestly, wear your glasses to the date. It shows you in a different light.”

Jake opened his mouth to say something, but instead, he watched Amy turn her head to pull out her sunglasses as they left the building. However, as they walked to Amy’s car, he was reminded of the reason he took so long to call Katie. Of all things, Jake couldn’t believe that his glasses were allowing him to think that he still might have a chance one day.

 

 

**~End~**


End file.
